Constant velocity joints (CVJs) and other rotational joints are common components in automotive vehicles. Typically, constant velocity joints are used where a transmission of constant velocity rotating motion is required. The common types of constant velocity joints are plunging tripod, a fixed tripod, a plunging ball joint and a fixed ball joint. These types of joints are currently used in front wheel drive vehicles, rear wheel drive vehicles and on propeller shafts found in rear wheel drive, all wheel drive, and four wheel drive vehicles. The constant velocity joints are generally grease lubricated for life and sealed by a sealing boot when used on driveshafts or half shafts. Therefore, constant velocity joints are sealed in order to retain grease inside the joint and keep contaminates, such as dirt and water out of the joint. To achieve this protection the constant velocity joint is usually enclosed at the opened end of an outer race by a sealing boot made of a rubber, thermoplastic, or silicone type material. The opposite end of the outer race generally is enclosed by a dome or cap, known as a grease cap in the case of a disc-type joint. A mono block or integral stem and race design style joint is sealed by the internal geometry of the outer race. Sealing and protection of the constant velocity joint is necessary because contamination of the inner chamber of the joint generally will cause damage to the joint.
A main function of the constant velocity joint is the transmission of rotational forces and torque. A plunging joint will transmit rotational velocity while permitting relative axial displacement within the joint. Generally, a tripod joint operates as a plunging constant velocity joint while providing some degree of axial articulation. In typical joint assemblies, a variety of bolted joint designs are used to assemble a joint to a propeller shaft or halfshaft (sideshaft) within the automotive vehicle. These propeller shaft and halfshaft assemblies are typically assembled prior to installation within a driveline of a vehicle.
When a propeller shaft is installed within a vehicle, the maximum angle between the ends of the individual joints is limited by other components of the driveline and the vehicle. Before an assembled propeller shaft is installed into a vehicle, the individual joints may be manipulated into configurations that include angles between the ends of the individual joints that exceed the maximum angles experienced during operation. Excessive manipulation may result in configurations of individual joints that may damage components, such as the joint boot. Of concern is the boot of a tripod joint in a propeller shaft where the tripod joint geometry allows the shaft of the tripod joint to pinch a portion of the flexible boot, possibly damaging the boot and reducing the expected boot life. Therefore, a need exists for a system for limiting the articulation (non-axial angular rotation of the shaft) of a tripod joint, or other joints, to prevent boot damage prior to and during propeller shaft installation.